


I've been waiting

by orphan_account



Category: NHL Hockey
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean was lonely.He knew he shouldn't be, because he was literally a superstar NHL player. He could have a hooker delivered straight to his door like a pizza. Or something like that. He wasn't really sure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well. This is my first work and for some weird reason I've had a feel for these two dorks for like, weeks, so here you go. Some shameless Smut.

Sean was lonely.

He knew he shouldn't be, because he was literally a superstar NHL player. He could have a hooker delivered straight to his door like a pizza. Or something like that. He wasn't really sure. 

But it was Christmas time, and hookers and pizza and sex didn't really match with the season. What he really wanted was Johnny Gaudreau.

He was just a friend.

Just a friend who Sean could imagine in his bed, moaning between laboured breaths as Sean thrusted into him, getting closer and closer.

Just a friend who Sean could imagine kissing as they woke up together on the couch, his arms wrapped around Johnny's warm body, his brown eyes peering into Sean's.

Just a friend Sean wanted to hold him his arms and watch dumb movies with, kissing the back of his neck and slowly taking articles of clothing off until they were naked and horny.

Okay, Sean was in love with Johnny. It's not like Johnny wouldn't ever just come over if Sean asked him. They were close like that.

So Sean texts Johnny.  
It's simple. 

SEAN: Hey, got any plans for Christmas?  
Johnny answers back a few moments later.

JOHNNY: Nope. Do you want to hang out?  
Something in his chest shifts as he types back a answer.

SEAN: Sure. Come to my house. I'll meet you in 10. 

Sean goes upstairs and changes his shirt. He makes his bed and brushes his hair. He contemplates cleaning his bathroom, or putting condoms in the drawer, but instead he just stands up a bottle of lube by the cap on the bedside table. Satisfied, he walks back downstairs and waits for Johnny.

He comes a few minutes later. Sean grins, opens the door.

"Hey." Johnny hugs him briefly, walking in and sitting on the couch. Sean grins and they start talking. Johnny is quiet and Sean goes on and on about everything. Johnny starts to feel distracted, staring at Sean's full lips, thinking about kissing them. He doesn't notice when Sean stops talking, but moves in closer, shifting his hips so that Johnny can move closer eventually. 

And Sean kisses him. It's soft at first, but gets rough as Johnny gets closer, his fingers tangling his Sean's long hair. The kiss was wet and hot, passionate with their tongues playing with each other. Sean pulled away first.

"Wait." He panted. Johnny looked hot. His hair messed up and his face shining a tiny bit with sweat. "Do you want this?" Johnny rolled his eyes, letting go of Sean. Sean thought he was going to get off, but instead Johnny took off his shirt, showcasing his pale abs. 

"Oh, yeah, babe." Sean laughed, hoarsely, his lips red and puffy from kissing. 

"Hold on." Sean stood up, Johnny's legs wrapped around his waist. His hands fell to Johnny's, holding him tightly as they walked up the stairs. Johnny was light and grinning as Sean laid him down on Sean's bed. Sean's eyes were needy, almost hungry for Johnny. Johnny moaned as Sean slipped off his sweat pants, leaving him almost naked in front of Sean's eyes.

Sean stopped, took off his shirt and pants, pulling off his own boxers before leaning forward and kissing Johnny again. It was softer this time, and Sean pushed Johnny up further, grabbing the lube off the bedside table. 

"Do you want me to, or?" Sean asked. Johnny shook his head. 

"I'll do it, you watch." Johnny caught the lube as Sean threw it to him. He rubbed his cock as Johnny poured a generous amount on his fingers, sliding one in his ass with a breathless moan. Sean wrapped his hand around his own dick and slowly jacked himself off.

Johnny looked up at one point.  
"No." He shook his head, two fingers still in. "Not yet, Sean." So Sean leaves himself alone, shuffling in anticipation as Johnny pulls his fingers out.  
"Okay." He sighs, moving towards Sean. "I'm ready now." Sean pulls Johnny into his lap, guiding Johnny's ass to his dick and letting him sink down on it. He starts thrusting, falling off rhythm every time Johnny moans. He knows as he repositions his hips and thrusts again that he hits Johnny's sweet spot. Johnny moans against Sean's skin, kissing his collarbone as Sean hits his spot, again and again. He comes closer and closer to his orgasm, right as Sean wrapped his big hand around his dick.

"S-Sean." He stuttered, falling forward against the wide expanse of his partners chest. "I'm gonna-" Johnny came, spilling onto him and Sean's abs. Their stomachs pressed together as Sean came too, bucking up into Johnny one last time. Johnny threw his head back as he felt Sean inside him, contracting against him. Sean pulled out, laying down and pulling Johnny with him, holding Johnny against his chest. After about several minutes of comfortable silence, Johnny spoke.

"Were you just horny?" He asks, not meeting Sean's eyes. Sean wants to stare into them, wants to kiss Johnny again, taste his soft lips against his own. 

"No, Johnny, no." He's still holding the smaller man in his arms. Sean sighs. "Johnny you know I'm not very good at, uh, feelings and stuff." Sean feels like he's in high school again. "But, I l-like you, Johnny. More then just friends." Johnny looks up staring into Sean's eyes. Sean leans down to kiss him, softly, carefully. Johnny pulls away first, running his fingers down Sean's torso. Sean reaches a hand and starts to pet Johnny's hair. It's soft, mussed up. A little short, thinks Sean. It might be nicer longer.  
"I like you too, Sean." Johnny is smiling, his lips twisting upwards. Sean feels his whole heart light up. 

They get dressed, head downstairs for dinner. Sean makes Kraft Dinner, but he adds too much milk, and the cheese drips off it like water. Johnny eats it anyway. It doesn't taste bad, just a little plain. But he doesn't mind, definitely not with Sean beside him. 

After dinner, they sit on the couch and watch late night television. Sean doesn't mind when Johnny crawls into his lap, sighing against his chest. 

"Sean, I've wanted you for a long time." Johnny licks his lips, takes Sean's hand in his. He examines Sean's fingers, pulling them apart and studying them. He's quiet for a few minutes. "Fuck." Mutters  
Johnny. He takes Sean's hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckle. Sean feels Johnny's breath on his hand. "I love you."  
Sean hears the words, and is quick to return them.

"I love you too."


End file.
